


Hunt you down

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Handcuffs, Kinky, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had left the reader to many times, and now he had stolen her hunt. She needed her revenge, even if it meant upsetting the beautiful hunter. So she denies him one thing he wants. Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt you down

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> I hope you like this one, please leave feed back! Always thankful for that!

You were driving down the interstate, windows down, music cranked up and trying not to die from the heat wave. Your feet were probably sweaty in your boots, but at least you could wear shorts and a tank top to beat some of the heat. Though the heat could do nothing to the fire you were feeling inside. You were pissed, beyond pissed. Sam fuckin Winchester had stolen your hunt, smirked down at you and fucking kissed you before turning on his heel and walking towards his equally smug brother. Who had the audacity to call out and say that if you ever needed something taken care of, Sam was more then willing to help.   
That fucker.  
You wanted to say something, punch Sam in the face but you didnt, you stared him the eye and then walked towards your mustang. Sliding in, you jammed in your music, flicked them both off and started out. Missing Sam's not so amused face.

Mirrors started playing as you let your mind wander. 

Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong  
You started to think back when you had met the Winchesters the 1st time around, both young, still good looking and cocky son of bitches. Sam flirted with you and you flirted back till he left you without so much of a good bye. 

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror

You met the again when you both stumbled back on the same hunt, Dean spotted you from a mile away and you didnt have a chance to run when Sam laid his eyes on you. His hair longer, his body built and the rugged age doing wonders for him. This time around he had pushed you against the wall of the bar and kissed you till you gasping for air, before leaving you again with a bite on the lips. 

My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

The third time you saw him, you spent the night together. He had made love to you with ease and perfection. His hands were gentle, his mouth doing amazing things, the way he filled you and moved slowly till you fell apart by the seams. He held you, played with your hair and loved you like any women wanted to be loved.  
Then he left you before you woke up the next day.  
Crushing your heart into a million pieces. 

Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

 

You felt alone and used, and mainly angry.  
Now, he had stolen your hunt, kissed you and looked at you like he was expecting you to follow him back to his motel like a lost puppy. Well fuck that.  
You didnt need him or his god damn perfect self.  
You parked outside your motel, went inside and dropped off your things before changing into a pair of tight jeans and heels. You needed a drink, a cold one.  
You walked towards the bar and slipped into a tall stool, telling the bartender your order of a cool vodka mojito, before checking your phone.

You didnt notice the two figures who slid into the bar stools right beside you, on both sides.  
You sipped on your drink, reading the news not even looking up till you heard his voice.  
Sam.  
Fucking balls.  
You groaned and closed your eyes, hoping they would disappear.

"You left us in the dust sweetheart, kinda rude wasnt it?" Dean smirked at you. 

"You stole my hunt" Your reply was flat. 

"Aw come on, it wasnt that big of a deal" Dean still wore that damn smirk on his face. What if you punched it?

You nodded and went back to sipping on your drink, ignoring the two amused hunters. You wanted to get drunk, not have to deal with this shit. You finished your drink and then ordered shots.

"Getting hammered?"

You didnt even acknowledge Sam's question as you drowned your shots. Dean got up and went over to play pool as Sam still sat next to you. You wished he would join his brother and leave you alone, but nope. He sat by you and sipped on his whiskey.

Another guy took Deans place as you had your next two shots. Feeling the effects take over. The guy was sweaty, big and bald. He leered at you and you cringed.   
"I like a gurl who can drink." He said, leaning over a bit too closely.

"Not interested. Move along" You rolled your eyes. Men.

"Aw come on doll face.." The creep started, till he saw Sams face. Sam looked like he was ready to kill. 

"Ohh so your with pretty boy here" He smirked. Laying his hand on your thigh. Thats when you snapped. You grabbed his pinky and snapped it back, making him howl in pain before taking your fist and smashing it into his nose. Making him fall over, you then stepped down and dug your heel into the guys groin making him scream.

"Listen here Fat fuck, you try that again and ill make you never touch another girl in your life." With that you twisted your foot making him cry harder, you threw the money for your drinks on the counter and started out of the bar. Your blood boiling. 

"Y/N! WAIT" You heard Sam calling, but you kept on walking towards your motel.  
Just as you were gonna close the door, Sam wedged his foot in.

"WHAT SAM" You snarled.

"Talk to me! Why are you ignoring me" He demanded.

"Oh.. talk to you huh? Like you talked to me everytime you left me?" You growled.

You let Sam in, a plan in mind. You were going to leave him just like he left you. The spark between you was undeniable   
Sam lunged for you, grabbing your face and kissing you as both of you fumbled with each others clothes.

"I am sorry, I'm sorry I ran.. you just made me feel things I hadn't felt in awhile." He groaned into your mouth. You quickly pushed him on the bed, climbing on top, kissing him as you reached for the handcuffs on your bedside table, you worked fast, kissing him and snapping the metal cuffs on him, anchoring him to the bed post.  
You sat back as you watched him realise what had happened.

"What the hell?!" He snarled  
You grinned, running your nails down his tight abs. Letting yourself cherish the moment, He looked so good, cuffed to your bed. You leaned down and ran your tongue down the groves of his chest and abs. Sucking small marks into his skin, letting you mouth taste the musk of his skin. You kissed down to his pants and then shot him a wicked smirk as you unbuttoned his jeans and eased them down. You palmed him as you watched him struggle with the handcuffs.

"Aw whats wrong sammy? Cant get free?"

Sam shot you a glare. "Uncuff me right now sweetheart, or else.."

"Or else you'll spank me? This that a promise big boy?" You grinned as you tugged off his Saxx boxers and groaned. There he was, big, long and thick. You took his cock in your hand, working it. You watched as his lips parted and him groan deep in his throat.  
You leaned down and took his cock in your mouth, sucking on the tip as you jerked him off, lapping up his pre cum. You slowly started to bob your head over his hard dick, taking as much as you could, moving your tongue over his large cock, his tip red and him hard as a rock. You watched as he parted his lips and moaned at the feeling of your hot mouth on his dick.  
Your mouth left his immediately, you reached over and took a swing of the cold water bottle next to your bed and grinned as you took his cock in your mouth again as he gasped at the sensation of cold and hot. You took your time, licking, sucking, rubbing him and jerking him off, his hips lifting every time you took him in your mouth.

"Fuck sweetheart, I'm almost there, suck me harder. Fuck"

You quickened your pace, while he groaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into your mouth, you could tell he was at his limit when you pulled away. 

Sam growled out and trashed, pulling on the cuffs.

"What the fuck!"

You smiled sweetly as you got of the bed, You still were in your tank top and jeans. You wanted to torture him so you did what your alcohol lidded mind wanted. You were going to strip tease for him.   
You switched on your ipod and picked the perfect song.  
Animals. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sam growled out at you. You shot him another smile and walked towards the bed.

Baby, I'm preying in you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

You closed your eyes and let the music take over you, the beats of the song consuming you. Slowly you started to work your hips.

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

So what are you trying to do to me  
Its like we cant stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like drug thats killin me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when Im inside you.

You smirked, the song fit the situation so well, him tied down and you teasing him. You sunk a glance at him, there he laid, still and heavily breathing. You started to roll your hips, run your hands through your long messy hair, slowly letting your hands wander down, touching yourself briefly before swinging back to the dirty dance you were doing. You hooked your fingers on your tank top and slowly inched it up, revealing your smooth skin. Tossing it behind you, you were now in a black lacy number which was see through and your tight jeans. You grinned down at the panting hunter whose cock looked painfully hard, it made you wetter thinking how he would be in you soon. Patience, you said, you wanted him to suffer a bit. 

Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend its meant to be  
but you cant stay away from me  
I can still hear you, making that sound  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
but no

You unclasped the button to your jeans, pulling down the zipper before inching it down, showing off your hip bones. You bite your lip before turning around and pulling down the pants and stepping out of them with ease. Now you were clad in your matching black panties and bra. You peaked behind you as you moved your hips, Sam was staring at you, his eyes blown from the lust. You twisted your fingers and the bra unclasped, falling to the floor as you flung it aside. You didnt turn around, instead you wound your fingers in your hair, lifting it up exposing your back. Closing your eyes you let your fingers glide down, touching your breast, running your fingers over your nipples till they were tight. You slowly turned around and watched Sam draw in a sharp breath, his eyes fixed on your naked breasts, his tongue sneaking out to lick his lips. You ran your hands down your body and moaned. Smiling when Sam tried to get out of his cuffs once more.

"Let me go Y/n.. NOW" His voice angry, frustrated and husky.

You made your way towards Sam, sinking down on your knees as you crawled up his body. You hooked your fingers on your panties and slipped them off.

"Would you like a taste Sammy?" You muttered as you kissed his chest. Sam nodded his head with vigor. You smiled as you planted yourself by his shoulders. 

Baby Im preying on you tonight  
hunt you down eat you alive  
just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

You lifted your hips, both your thighs on each side of his face as you slowly lowered yourself on his mouth, holding on to the headboard as support. You gasped out as soon as his mouth hit your pussy. He licked and sucked at your cunt with so much favor. His tongue going in and out of your cunt, then licking up towards your clit, licking at it over and over again. You started to move your hips to both the music and his mouth, loving how he sucked and ate your cunt. Sam moaned underneath you, making you groan out his name. His tongue moving fast, licking everything you have give. He would pucker his lips and kiss your cunt before licking your slit over and over again. You were moving your hips, grinding down on his face. He was staring right at you as he thrust his tongue deep inside and sucked. You were close, it was time for the final act. Using all the will power you had, you lifted yourself from his mouth and moved down till your cunt was pressed up against his hard abs. You slowly rutted against them, playing with your tits as you rubbed your clit on his stomach. 

"Fuck baby, you look so sexy. I love how good your cunt tastes. Let me go baby, let me touch you." Sam's voice was triggering the lust inside you, your body flushed and panting.

Maybe you think you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby Im

So if I run its not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, Ill eat em up  
But dont deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

You reached behind you and took his cock in your hand, giving it two good pumps before slowly sliding down it, inch by inch.  
He was splitting you open and you moaned at the stretch. You started to move your hips, letting yourself get lost in the feeling of how his cock felt inside you. Sam was thrusting into you, trying to find his own release.

You started to work your hips harder, bouncing down on his cock, slipping your hand down and rubbing your clit. You needed to get off quick for your plan to work.

"Shit baby, keep doing that. Fuck love how tight your cunt is. Going to fill you up with my cum. Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck yeah!" Sam was gasping out.

You rode him harder, grinding down, touching your clit then finally you felt it. The climax that over took your whole body, Sam drawing it out by thrusting his cock up into your cunt, trying to reach the finish line. You smirked down and quickly got off him, your legs trembling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam yelled. His cock painfully hard.

"Sorry baby, I gotta get going. Thanks for the orgasm. Sadly ill be the one leaving this time. You dressed yourself, watching Sam thrash around, you leaned down and pulled his boxers up, you couldnt leave him naked, his brother would need holy water to wash his eyes out if he walked in on that. You kissed Sam goodbye, your heart aching at leaving him.

"Bye Sammy. Hope we never see eachother again" 

With that you grabbed your stuff and walked towards the door.

"I will find you Y/n.. Trust me. I will hunt you down" Sams voice was dark, sending shivers up your spine. You blew him a kiss before heading towards your card, replaying Animals and heading towards somewhere Sam Winchester couldnt find you.

Yeah you can start over, you can run free  
You can find another fish in the sea  
You can pretend its meant to be  
But you cant stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

Baby. Im preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your sent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Baby Im

Dont tell no lie lie lie lie  
You cant deny ny ny ny  
The beast inside side side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

It had been three months since that night, you had evaded Sam 2 times by then, sheer dumb luck really.  
Each time it was cutting it closer. The thought of what he may do when he caught you both scared and excited you.

You had just finished a ease salt and burn, before heading back to the motel, hoping for a long shower and sleep.  
You were so tired you didnt even care to check the room before you started pulling off your clothes.

"Thats a nice greeting"

You stopped short at the sound of that voice.  
No  
He had found you.  
You stood still, trying to adjust your eyes to the darkness, the only light coming was through the window.  
You had stripped down to a black bra and black boy shorts.

"Sam...?" Your voice quivered.

"Were you expecting someone else sweetheart?" Sam's voice was getting closer and closer. Even before you could think to bolt, he had you pinned to the wall, hands above your head.

"Uho oh, looks like the hunt is over. I caught you" Sam's breath fanned over your face. Your body shivered, you could feel the heat Sam's body was giving off.

Before you knew it, his lips were on yours. Kissing you with fire that spread all over, you moaned, arching your back. His hand didnt move an inch, yours still trapped in it.  
His mouth moved down, kissing down your neck before biting it. You gasped, feeling his teeth sink into your skin. 

"Sam.." You moaned as you let yourself go to the feeling of his mouth. 

He suddenly had you in his arms and walked towards the bed, dropping you, he took your hands and pinned them down as he ravished your mouth, you were so distracted you didn't hear the clink of the metal now on your wrists. Oh god.. it was his turn now  
He smirked at you before slowly pulling a cup of your bra down, lazily licking at the nipple. You groaned, pushing your boobs towards him. Sam licked slowly, teasing you, sucking on. His other hand rolled your nipple, pinching it. You watched as he switched between breast, lapping and sucking on the skin. Sam kissed you while running his hand down your body, stopping at your panties, tugging them off. His hand made contact with your pussy as he rubbed a long finger over your slit, and drew circles around your clit. His hands slowly bringing you to the edge before he stopped. You groaned, knowing it was his way of getting you back. He took off his shirt, pants and boxers. His cock heavy between his legs. Hard, big, leaking with cum. He leaned down and took his cock in his hand, pumping it, letting you watch as he worked his big cock, tugging it slowly. You pressed your thighs together watching him, watch you as he touched himself. His large hand pulling at his beautiful cock. Your body was trembling as he leaned down and started to rub his dick on your clit. Up and down, slicking himself up, you sighed, loving the feeling of his tip dipping in and out of your cunt, rubbing your clit, making you wetter and wetter.

"Sam.. please" You moaned, moving your hips along his cock.  
He didnt listen, just went back to rubbing away, moving his cock up and down your pussy, entering his tip and then taking it out. His hand found your breast, pulling and rubbing the nipple as he dry humped you. Then you felt a hot breath at your cunt, and then a lick. You cried out, feeling Sam's mouth start to eat you out, his finger rubbing your clit as he fucked you with his tongue.

"Right there Sam, ooh please right there" You moaned as he hit a sweet spot. Sam kept lapping at you, sucking your clit into your mouth gently, rubbing his lips over your cunt before sucking again. You were close. You could feel it. But so could Sam because he left you on the edge again. 

"Ill let you cum baby, I promise, but you'll come on my cock." Sam smirked before wrapping your legs around his waist, sinking his hard cock into your cunt. Both of you groaned, you bucked at the feeling of being so full.

"Such a tight pussy, mine. All mine." Sam grunted as he started to move his hips, filling you again and again.  
You cling to the head board, hands still bound, as he fucked into you, pounding his cock into your wet cunt.   
"Fuck, oh sam!" You gasp as he thrusts into you harder, faster, deeper.

"Yes baby, take it all, love your cunt. Fuck. Ill make sure you can walk tomorrow." 

You groan, feeling the build, just ready to explode.

"Let go baby, cum for me" Sams voice sets you off. You cum around him, he still fucking into you with your rippling orgasm.  
His cock still hard, moving easily in and out of you. His hands on your hips as he moves faster, snapping his hips and his mouth suddenly on your nipple, biting and sucking as he pumps out of you, fast. Your cunt clenching at his cock, his mouth biting your nipple and his finger rubbing your clit.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Such a tight cunt, you love my cock fillin you up dont you doll. My big cock in your sweet little pussy. I love your tits too, so full, so sweet to kiss. You gonna cum again baby? Come on my cock then im gonna pump my cum deep inside your cunt. Let go"

With that he started to fuck you harder, rubbing your pussy with his pubic bone and licking your tits all the while. You came with a scream. Sam pumped into you, his thrusts starting to lose their grace. You moaned, feeling him draw out your orgasm.

"Yeah, oh yeahh baby, going to come. Fuck, your cunt is squeezing me tight, shit. Fuck, fuck yeah yeah yeah!" Sam grunted, coming inside you, filling you up, his hips lazily pumping his cock into you, as his mouth was on yours, kissing you slowly.

You didnt know when sleep consumed you, but it did.   
You woke up the next morning, handcuff free, but with a large body holding you to him. Sam had stayed.

"Good morning..." His morning voice deep and husky.

"You stayed." You smiled

"Yeah, not ever leaving you again. I saw 1st hand what happens when I piss you off." He kissed you deeply as he moved you ontop of him, you easily sunk down on his hard cock, his hands on your hips, moving you down and up. Slowly, no rush. He filled you, his hands on your ass, moving you on his dick, while you kissed each other hungrily. Your clit rubbed on his hard abs, his hand sneaking down and palming your boob as you moved, him lazily pumping out of your cunt, twisting your nipple and biting your lip. You both came at the same time. Gasping eachothers name.

Sam whispered I love you into your mouth before kissing you deeply. 

You smiled into the kiss, feeling safe, loved and happy.


End file.
